lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adstrum
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Adstrum defeated the Nymph Queen, then helped with the Salamandragon. Then fought the Namers at a haunted fair... Not to mention him and Kevin defeated the Yaoi Ice Fairy. His dick is also 15 inches. If you're reading this I also changed my XP back to positive if anyone notices :^) Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Tough Guy You can always use Weapon Technique with +STR instead of +DEX. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) List your KEY gear here: * Signature weapon (2 weight) * Dark avenger helmet (+1 against mental attacks, can read thoughts with +INT, can roll+INT to mind-rape, instantly detects alignments, +1 armor, sentient, 2 weight) * Flaming razor whip-blade (spend pyromancy hold to deal +1d4 damage, +3 piercing, barbed, sets target aflame, reach, close, 2 weight) * Chainmail skirt (1 armor, 0 weight) * Slingshot (-1 damage, near, 1 weight) * Kotmech (gains the benefits of your signature weapon, soulbound, fiery, close, magical, 2 weight) Other gear * Stones (3 ammo, 1 weight) * 1 Magic stone (dangerous, +1 damage, 0 weight) * The swag from the 47th dimension (t-shirt, worn, planar, 0 weight) * 355 coins * Space babies * Miniature mount (turns into a full-sized horse, 1 weight) * Game system (nerdy, has VR, 4 weight) * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight). * Pleasure pit time-share (Adstrum sold his soul and now he's stuck with a time share, he's now at 1/4th of his soul lost) * Gift basket (strange and exotic foods, 5 uses, 2 weight) * Blue spear from a water nymph (??????????????) Gear related moves can go here! * Move * Move Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Wall of Steel ** When an enemy you are engaged in melee with makes a move against anyone or anything other than you, you may attempt to stop them. If you do so, roll+Str. *** On a 10+, the move is cancelled—their attack is blocked, their escape route cut off, their spell interrupted, etc. *** On a 7-9, you intercept their move—rather than who they were originally aiming for, they hit you. * Weapon Technique ** When you perform a technique with your weapon, roll+DEX. ** On a 10+, use three techniques. ** On a 7-9, use one technique. For each technique used, achieve one of the following results: *** • You deal 1d4 damage to one foe within range. *** • You force one foe within range to drop whatever they’re holding. *** • You damage the armor of a foe within range, reducing it by 1. *** You may use the same technique many times, and upon different targets or only one. * Signature Weapon ** This is your weapon. There are none like it. Your weapon is a piece of you, vital to your life. You must master it as you master your life. Your weapon, without you, is useless. You must wield your weapon true. ** Your weapon is 2 weight. Choose one or two from each list to describe your weapon: *** Hellish, Equine, Marked, Runic, Veiny *** Penis *** Close, Reach ** Enhancements *** Thick: +1 armor and +1 damage, but two-handed *** Flared: +messy and +forceful *** Flexible: Choose an additional range *** Hot: +1d4 damage, +dangerous (Gained from Demonic Dick) *** Heavy: Enemies can't lift it (Gained from Demonic Dick) *** Glows in the presence of one type of creature, your choice: Sluts (Gained from Demonic Dick) ** Magic *** Demonic: This weapon is cursed. (Gained from Demonic Dick) ** Finally, tell us how you got it! *** I sold my soul to a succubus and all I got was this lousy penis. *** I thought it was only part of my soul ;-; ** Your weapon isn't ordinary. It's invincible. The rest of you, not so much. Unlike most genitalia, yours can always deal damage like an ordinary weapon would, regardless of the circumstances. * Demonic Dick '''(Replaces 'Armor Training') ** You acquired your class from a pact with a demon, rather than training. Your signature weapon gains the following changes: *** Hot *** Heavy *** Glowing *** Demonic *** Roll Hidden Power with INT rather than LIB * Hidden Power ** When you draw out the latent power in your weapon, describe what happens and roll+LIB. On a hit, roll your appeal to increase the lust of enemies within reach. On a 7-9, the enemy makes an attack back against you. ** Examples of 'Hidden Power' effects: ** Ejaculation, Lactation, Spooky tendrils, Phantom hands, Magic burst, Vibrations, Mass climax * Pyrokinesis (Helltouched CC Starter) ** When you exert your will over fire, roll+INT. On a 10+, hold 3 commands. On a 7-9, hold 1. Spend a command to: *** • Create fire. *** • Extinguish a single body of fire. *** • Make a body of fire take an action according to your will. *** • Move a body of fire instantaneously. Sex Moves * Molten Core ** Your insides are fiery! When someone penetrates you without appropriate protection, they take 1d10 damage, ignoring armor. * Hot Filling ** When you cum inside someone, they take 1d10 damage, ignoring armor. Your cum has the 'fiery' tag and can deal damage as well as increase lust. * No Pants Club ** You belong to an exclusive women's organization that willfully abstains from pants. When you take off your pants, X women / [ ] men are impressed. Advanced Moves * Cloak of Smoke (Multiclass) ** When you are targeted by flying projectiles, you may attempt to evade them. If you summon smoke to do so, roll+INT. ** On a hit, halve the damage you take from these projectiles, rounded down. ** On a 10+, you may appear elsewhere, within reach range. * Iron Hide ** Any armor you wear gives +1 armor and weighs 1 less. * Magic Weapon * Requires: Signature Weapon ** Add a magic power to your signature weapon. Choose one from the list. ** Chosen magic power: *** Deviant: +1d4 damage when striking genitals. ** If you're choosing another thanks to Mystic Weapon, you can invent a similar one instead of picking from the list. * Lovely Weapon ** Requires: Signature Weapon ** When you deal damage with your signature weapon, the enemy is stricken with arousing want. You deal +LIB damage or the enemy will suffer an intense desire for your weapon, and may exhibit emotion such as anger, fear, love, lust, or woe. Your choice. * Defensive Wall * Requires: Wall of Steel ** When you roll a hit on Wall of Steel, reduce the attacker's armor by 2, give an ally +1 forward against the attacker, or halve the attack's effect or damage, your choice. * Bully ** When you Parley using the threat of impending violence as Leverage, you may roll+Str instead of +Cha. * Seeing Red ** When you Discern Realities during combat, take +1. If one of you is naked or mostly naked, you may do so with LIB rather than WIS. * Power Throw ** Every mêlée weapon you wield has the thrown and near tags. You can always choose to Volley with +Str rather than +Dex. * Offensive Warrior ** When you deal your class damage, deal +2 damage. * Heating Bitches ** Add these to your list of options for pyrokinesis: ** • Afflict a target with burning arousal. (Deal lust damage instead of ordinary damage.) ** • Totally extinguish a target's arousal. * Born of Fire ** You are no longer harmed by the touch of fire, nor are you vulnerable to heat. * Cupid’s Bow (Multiclass) ** When you volley, instead of dealing damage, you may choose to inflict one of these effects before the roll: ** • Love: The target is overcome with a mad love towards the next creature they see, until they are rejected. ** • Hate: The target is overcome with a murderous hate towards the next creature they see, until either of them is severely hurt. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Knowledge: Demons & The Underworld (Beta tester move) ** When you spout lore about demons or the underworld, take +1. ** When you spout lore about your area of knowledge, on a 12+, you tell the GM about the subject in question. It's fact. ** The GM may at any time ask you a question regarding your area of knowledge. Whatever you answer, is the truth. ** • When you defy danger against demons and their magic, take +1. ** • When you navigate the underworld, you always know where you're going. Treat a miss as a 7-9. ** • When you parley and the leverage is a soul or souls, take +1. You know how much a soul is really worth, and to whom. * Word of Eternity (Learned from the Namer's Fair) ** When you call someone a NERD, roll+INT. ** On a 10+, they will be afflicted by a wild magic effect. ** On a 7-9, you're both afflicted by wild magic effects. ** On a miss, you're the one struck by wild magic. ** Consult the 10,000 wild magic effects chart. Roll 1d10+1d10+1d10+1d10 to find the digits of the effect, then look it up. * Horned Helmet (Learned from the Black Knight of Customer Service) ** You have horns that burn at will. When you hack and slash and expose yourself to their attack on a 10+, you deal +1d10 damage, instead of +1d6, and the enemy is set on fire. You also take +1 armor forward. * Flame Surfer (Succubus took 1/8th of his soul) ** When you ride flames, name your destination and roll+DEX. On a 10+, you're there, without a hitch, and can freely light the place on fire. On a 7-9, you're there, but choose one and you've lit the place on fire anyway: *** ? A threat is waiting for you when you get there *** ? The flames are uncooperative, and you don't get there as quickly as you'd expect *** ? Your landing is better described as a crash * Phantom of Smoke (Succubus took 1/4th of his soul) * Requires: Cloak of Smoke ** When you summon smoke, on a 12+, you take no damage from the attack and may appear anywhere within sight. * Cryokinesis (Defeated the Yaoi Ice Fairy) ** When you exert your will over ice, roll+INT. On a 10+, hold 3 commands. On a 7-9, hold 1. Spend a command to: *** • Create ice. *** • Melt a single body of ice. *** • Make a body of ice take an action according to your will. *** • Move a body of ice instantaneously. ** Moves that enhance Pyrokinesis also enhance this move. * '''Eye for Kinks (Succubus took 1/16th of his soul) ** When you look over an enemy, ask the GM what they're into. The GM will answer truthfully. Category:Characters